Like an angel
by snake's tavern
Summary: She was an angel. His angel. But like every heavenly being, she had to go away. Hyuugacent.PLS READ


Disclaimer: i don't own naruto. PLEASE REVIEW. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC. ( there will be no animosity present between the two characters or has there ever been)

* * *

**[neji: 14/ hinata:13]**

For the first time I saw you

I wish I hadn't

Now, I'm Falling for you

Hard

" Neji-nii-san!" Hinata exclaimed jubally as she skipped towards the handsome Hyuuga prodigy. In Neji's point of view, she looked absolutely beautiful with her plum hair and midnight hued billowing slightly in the cool twilight breeze, the last of the sun rays dancing gently upon her angel carved face and the innocence she naively held in those familiar ecru eyes. Breathtaking.

" How was the mission, tenshi? " Neji asked solicitously. Hinata smiled at her newly acquired nickname. Neji thought it suited her well considering how fragile the beautiful Hyuuga heiress looked and the rare kindness that resided in her heart.

" It went well" she answered. Neji boldly grabbed her hand and intertwined it with his callous digits. She smiled softly at her cousin which he mirrored on his handsome face. Neji moved to embrace her and together, both Hyuugas watched the last of the tangerine and gold rays bid them farewell for the day.

Neji wanted them to stay like this. Forever.

xoxoxoxoxoxox----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**[ neji:17/ hinata:16]**

I could have, no, I _should_ have ran away

But I didn't

I needed to be near you

No matter how much it hurt me

"Please,Father...........No!.............Don't take him away from me" Hinata whimpered quietly in her sleep.

Neji watched her silently from the sill of her bedroom window. The pale moonlight illuminating his god-like features. His long chestnut hair waving like the open sea in the night chill. He moved towards her bed and crouched over her lithe form. He kissed her lightly on her petal soft lips then pulled away quickly as if he'd been burnt. He closed his eyes in frustration and sighed in contempt. He shouldn't be doing this. Incense was taboo for the clan. He was about to leave when Hinata's hand shot out and grabbed his.

"Don't leave me" she pleaded in a whisper.

Neji blinked. Could this be real. Could she return his fee-

" Naruto-kun" she sighed before letting her hand fall on the cold cherry wood floor.

How could Hinata love him. It was all nothing but wishful thinking.

As Neji fled the cozy home and went to train in the cold dark night, he said something to himself he had known for so long now.

He was in to deep.

xoxoxoxoxo----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxo

**[ neji: 25/ hinata:24]**

You were breaking my heart

But you didn't know that

All you knew was that I'll be here for you until he end

And what you didn't know won't hurt you

" You will be there won't you nii-san" she asked hopefully.

" Of course, tenshi" Neji replied as he forced himself to give her a smile.

xoxoxoxoxo--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**[neji:25/** **hinata:24] (3 months later..)**

You were an angel

Everything an angel could be

You were my angel

But I guess even with your eyes you could not see

Neji had arrived on time for the wedding. He was dressed in the formal cerulean hued kimono. When he entered his gaze was met with the beautiful sight of Hinata in his mother's wedding kimono. The white only enhanced her beauty and the silk hugged her form perfectly. Now, she really looked like an angel.

She saw him and smiled. She made her way gracefully towards him, as if she realy had wings.

" I'm glad you could come nii-san" she said as she gave Neji a hug.

" Anything for you, tenshi" he whispered genuinely.

She freed herself from the embrace and flashed Neji a dazzling smile before walking down the aisle towards her enigmatic blond haired husband.

Yes. Just like an angel. She had to go away.


End file.
